Behold the Devil's Elysium
by snapsforsnape
Summary: A student taken from her dormitory at Hogwarts leaves a curious clue as to her wherabouts. Snape's act will no longer be balanced, the scale will finally tip, but in who's favor? In a perfect world the past would remain buried,this world is anything but.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have not abandoned "Conflict Within", that is still my pride and joy. However, I am participating in NaNoWriMo so it will be put on hold for the moment. This is my NaNoWriMo story. Normally I would wait to upload the whole thing once it is finished an edited, however I am a short story writer and this must be 50,000 words and I will need all the feedback I can get. I apologize for any grammar or POV errors. I plan to fix those when all this madness is through. For now my goal is to reach 50,000 words. Lord help me lol. Your feedback on this will help alot with further continuing the story. I have somewhat of a plot in my head, but any further suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance : )

Enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The clock struck twelve midnight, and at present, I happened to be the unlucky soul asigned to corridor patrol. It seemed the student's had figured out the teacher's night guard schedule, and no one dared be out tonight for fear of a rather unpleasant meeting with the schools sardonic potion's master. I smirked to myself. The children really made it too easy to enjoy a pleasant midnight stroll with nothing but my memories to keep myself company. Pleasant I snorted, as if. My past was filled with everything but. I couldn't even escape into a pensieve like any other normal wizard serching for a break from reality- or immediate reality at least.

"By the powers of Merlin please let this patrol go by quickly" I murmed out loud. Sleep was hard to come by these days. Either I didn't have time for such trivial actions, or my mind could not stop reeling and kept me wide-awake, staring at the ceiling. But bleariness began to overtake me for the first time in several days. Naturally, I welcomed it but unwillingly pushed it aside until the appropriate time. Unfortunately, with lack of sleep, came lack of alertness. I felt my occlumency shields slip gradually away and I felt myself fall into one of my most loathed flashbacks.

XXXXXXXXX

"_Rise" I commanded. The muggle girl at my feet whimpered and curled further in on herself._

"_Rise!" I spoke more firmly. Still she gave no sign of recognition. Disgusted, I grabbed onto the collar of her dress and yanked her upwards. My face drew in close to hers nearly touching nose to nose. "You will obey when spoken to" I whispred dangerously. No doubt the gleam in my eye hinted at what would happen should she be insolent enough as to further incur my wrath. As soon as I released my grip from her, she swayed and fell back down to the floor with as little grace as one could have. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Avery and Nott had been foolish enough to kill the snivelling child's parents, so where exactly did they expect to get the information we sought? Perhaps the child might have some insight I thought to myself. I delved into her mind, ripping at the feeble barriers most likely placed there by her now ashen skinned parents. At closer inspection I came upon another barrier, tougher and much stronger than before. Way to point out the obvious. I tore my way through those barriers as well and knew I had come upon the information we'd been sent to receive/ take. The parents sat on the bed talking about a family heirloom, something of substantial value. " We must take precautions Alan" the wife said to her husband, " Should it fall into the wrong hands-" The women broke down into sobs as her husband layed a soothing hand on her back. "It will be Heather's." was all the man said before the memory abrutbtly faded to black. _

_I blinked, severing the connection between the girls mind and my own. Whatever the Dark Lord intended to do with this so-called "vital" tidbit was his buisness. Tough I could see no use of this knowledge, who was I to object? The girl was usless now. I raised my wand to deliver the final, deathly blow, but stopped mid- incantation. A Carmel colored teddy bear was cluthed tightly to the girl's chest. I bent over and seized the threadbare teddy. She looked up at me puzzled, her glazed over eyes betraying a flicker of hope. In the second she found some hope, I destroyed it with one clean tear down her beloved bear's midsection. I laughed curelly. It would be far worse for her to live than for me to give her the sweet escape of death. With no parents, no living relatives, and not even the ability to fend for herself, she had no chance of leading a satisfiying life. Yes, far better for her to live. I turned sharply to my heel and exited the room, my robes rustling against the carpeted floor. At one last glace back, the girl was scrambling on the floor frantically trying to piece back her broken teddy. I smiled._

_XXXXXXXXX_

My occlumency shields flews back up. I found myself thinking in the present, yet breathly harshly from what I had just experienced from the past. Apparently I wandered onto the seventh floor without so much as noticing where my feet were carrying me. It took a few moments to calm my erradically beating heart so I leaned wearily against the wall. Footsteps echoed from around the corner. Preparing to scare the whits out of some unassuming first year, I whipped out my wand. Lo and behold not a first year, but Albus Dumbledore peered in from around the corner.

"Albus?" I inquired for he appeared not to have noticed me.

"Albus?" I stepped closer to him and he finally looked up. "Severus lad. I was just looking for you down in your quarters"

" Minerva and I traded corridor duties. What do you require of me?" At second glance, Dumbledore look distraight and even older than he had several hours ago.

" I have called an emergency Order meeting-" I opened my mouth to question about the nature of the meeting but Albus held up his hand motioning to let him continue.

" I fear dark forces have finally infiltrated Howarts. A student has been taken."

" By whom" I pushed, though I half knew the answer already.

"By Death Eaters." He replied, "The more troubling bit though, is why didn't you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter two! I am still woefully behind on this challenge. I'm talking like 11,00 words. I need all the help I can get and guess how you can help me out? Review, review, review! Every little suggestion, comment, or question helps me to continue. Should you have an idea of what direction you would like the story to go in...LET ME KNOW : D. I don't think I am capable of coming up with a plot that spans 50,000 words, but we shall see. EnjoY!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The horrible scraping sound of chair legs against tile filled the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's occupants fell silent, seemingly aware of the grave news about to be presented to them. I strided in at Dumbledore's heels and took a seat to his left. Sirius shot me a look and pointed to his nose. I sneered. I didn't need to brown nose Albus in order to feel important to the cause. Sirius on the otherhand, it was disgusting how much he played up to the Headmaster.

The meeting commenced with Dumbledore standing up from his chair and bowing his head. He sighed, "Tonight, we have lost a student. Her chances of living through this ordeal are slim to none."

I waited paitently for the whispers of shocked order members to abate before speaking up. "Her identity Albus would help"

"I'm afarid I can't reveal that yet"

My brow twitched a bit, " And why? You cannot expect us to help when you are keeping the most basic information from us"

"Severus I will not argue with you tonight. For some reason or another Voldemort chose to keep you out of this plan and the least you know the safer you will be!"

I stood up, letting the chair fall backwards with a clatter. "Safer?" I yelled enraged "Am I to be sent off to him without some semblance of what is going on? He will punish me within an inch of my life should that happen!" Gasps went about the room. At that moment I realized I said too much. The control I so constantly maintained had fallen away in my desperate plea for Dumbledore's trust. My nostrils flared and my chest heaved as I tried to recover my expressionless countenance.

Dumbledore looked at me with something written on his face that I never deemed him truly capable of: anger.

" Severus, I would never wish any hurt upon you. We all have to make sacrafices in this war- some more than others, and I expect you to trust my orders implicitly."

Looking around I saw the same looks of horror I myself felt like showing. The great Albus Dumbledore, beloved by all for his kind and caring nature had just basically approved sending off one of his soldiers to Voldemort with the promise of torture.

It comes as little surpise to me. How could I have been so foolish as to believe he cared of my fate? I am a pawn in the greater scheme of things. My soul already blackened and stained has no place in this secret society composed of innately good men. Like everything Albus has ever said I accepted it. He had after all given me a second chance when I deserved death by the cruelest of means. My chair returned to an upright position and I settled down into it quietly, my hands folded upon my lap. The candlelight in the center of the table cast shadows over my face, barely concealing the clenching of my jaw.

Dumbledore broke the silence with his deep baritone "Our primary concern is getting the girl out alive. What I _can_ tell you is that this student is from Gryffindor house. The Fat Lady's portrait informed me at once that an intruder had found its way into the dorm."

It was Lupin's turn to add some input, "I see your reasoning for keeping this student's name undisclosed, but we can't act on just the information that she was taken. There has to be more to the story."

"There is Remus. The Death Eaters left this" Dumbledore help up a tiny scrawled note that read:

No more second chances. Death waits patiently at her doorstep until the light half dies. When the bonfires expire and darkness presides, death will claim yet another victim. The clock is ticking. Tell your Order

"A clue. I have never known Voldemort to lay out a riddle in our hands. Nonetheless we now have some insight into this situation. We have a time frame as this note clearly states. I feel it isn't anything immediate. Our bodies must have time to rest or our minds will never have the fuel to decipher the clue. I will keep all of you notified. In the meantime, please get some rest. I will see you all in the morning."

I sat rooted in my seat. The note kept replaying in my head. As far as I knew, Voldemort had never delivered an ultimatum, much less a clue leading to his prisoners. A ruthless and brutal killer, Voldemort preferred to dump a disfgigured, mutilated corpse at the feet of it's protectors in order to get his message across. Sometimes even there was no message, just the sport of killing for the adrenalin rush.

"Until the light half dies". The words so eerily familiar tasted bitter on my tongue. Surely it wasn't alluding to Dumbledore as the "light half". And where did bonfires fit in? A funeral pyre perhaps?

The realization hit me. Words formed on my lips and my head jerked up searching out someone I could reveal my newfound knowledge to. All the seats were empty. Their occupants left in pursuit of a blissful sleep. Dumbledore remained and his damned twinkling eyes sought out my own.

" Severus, dear boy, I am sorry to have been so harsh earlier"

"It was nothing Albus. Merely business. I understand."

"Business or not, I goaded you, cut you down. It wasn't necessary."

Both fell silent

"Severus. You looked before as if you'd seen a ghost." A simple statement, not a question demanding an asnwer.

"I…I think I know-"

The flesh on my forearm ignited. My lips pressed together to form a thin white lite. I tried to relay my message but all was lost as the white-hot agony pursued relentlessly. At some point a wrinkled, yet soft hand placed itself over the dark mark. Pain loosend it's grip and receded somewhat. My eye's averted themselves toward the floor.

"It's not weakness to show pain Severus. It is a sign of strength to bare your emotions...as Gryffindor as that sounds" He smiled somewhat

"I must go Albus. What am I to do about the girl?"

"Follow your instinct. I trust you to get the girl out alive. To be clear, I don't want her harmed by any means."

"The probability of her coming out unscathed is nearly zero." I said angrily while still clutching my left forearm.

"Please Severus, just try."

What more could I do? I nodded and hurried out of the room. Voldemort grew increasily impatient and as I ignored each summons the dark mark throbbed more painfully. Without Dumbledore's cooling touch I felt like clawing at the source of my discomfort. A silver mask found its way on my face and in no time I had reached the appararition boundaries. I drew in a deep breath in preparation for what I might find at the Dark Lord's feet. The horrible, squeezing sensation of apparation overtook me before I landed in a wooded area. Impossible, I thought. Surrounding me was the Forbidden Forrest, which was inside Hogwart's grounds. Voldemort smiled darkly, " Ahhh Severus" the cold voice rang out, "Recognize where we are? I know no boundaries."


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, yes, yes this is another chapter of "Behold the Devil's Elysium". Brownie points to whoever can tell me their interpretation of the title and if they have an idea how some of the character's names came to me (ch1). This chapter is a whole lot less descriptive writing and a whole lot more dialogue. Usually, I'm a short-story descriptive writer, not one to write dialogue. However, in this chapter I felt that the dialogue turned out better than the fluff in-between. Comments on that? Most of the non-dialoue sentences are short and concise and I really want to get back to the long-flowy pieces I love to write. So here is where we stand: I have already written chapter 4 and 5. After those, I will focus more on Snape and his inner thoughts as the whole story is unravelling because that is what i think I write best. I really was hesitant about posting this because I know I could edit it to make it loads better but that is what December after NaNoWriMo is for. Speaking of which I am only 19.4% done with that. Hopefully, some furious scribbly during Thanksgiving break will boost that. As always reviews are SO SO SO appreciated. I accept both praise ( c'mon who doesn't) and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Reviews that just bash the story will be automatically deleted. This is by no means meant to stop you from saying things that need to be corrected, just please be kind with it. Let's say that a review that only contains "This is wrong....this is wrong ect ect" and nothing about how I could improve is pretty pointless. As is the "you character's persona is way off. Read the books and get back to me". I write them how I percieve them.

Well, that was quite the author's note. I leave to the reading and please let me know your thoughts!

XXXXXXXXXX

If the Dark Lord were able to gain acess to the Forbidden Forrest, how was it that he wasn't able to attack the school? 'Ah but he was' I thought. The girl had to be taken by someone allied with the Death Eaters. Immediately I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"My Lord. I congratulate you on this" I paused "fine acheivment" Feelings of disgust lay far beneath my occlumency sheilds, however I couldn't help but choke on the word's delivery.

"You doubt me Severus?"

"Never my Lord"

"You must be wondering how I am able to penetrate the Hogwart's wards hmm?"

"As we all must be" ...My head remained bowed

A chorus of murmurs rose from the crowd of dark robed men.

"Silenccee" All fell quiet. " The old man didn't think to enact wards against his own students. With side apparaition I was able to sneak past them. As soon I was in, I sumoned you all here, because naturally the dark mark takes you to wherever I am."

I felt brave enough to speak knowing full well it could earn me several lashes.

"I still don't see it my Lord. With whom did you apparate in?"

The Dark Lord stepped aside and behind him stood the subject of the Order's meeting. A girl slumped against the tree seemingly unconcious.

"As much as I despise receiving assistance from this wretched girl, she did prove most helpful. Like a good Lord, I saw she was compensated for her good work."

On closer inspection the girl didn't look unconscious, but- no, the Dark Lord would never-

"Forgive my curiosity, but is she under the influence of a halucinagen?"

"My prized potion's master, you are indeed correct. She will feel happiness for the last time before she finds herself in Hell."

As if on cue the girl laughed, completely unaware of the company she was in. She certainly would not be laughing in ten or so minutes when the drug wore off.

"If I may beg your indulgence. How did you come by this halucinigen? I was under the impression it was only used by muggles."  
"I'm glad we've come upon this. You'll find Knockturn Alley to be quite the area when it comes to procuring tampered with stimulants."

My knees were finally groaning in protest of the hard ground on which they found themselves. I shifted uncomfortably from side to side. The time for the Dark Lord to rifle through my thoughts was bound to be near and I concentrated on placing all the secrets behind an impenetrable fortress.

The snake-like figure crept closer, wearing a malicious grin that bared his all to frightening teeth. "While we are waiting for the blood traitor to come to her senses there is something I must do first. Severus, I don't believe I have to ask. You may stand up for this, I can imagine your knees don't take kindly to the dirt."

"Thank you my Lord. I'm most appr-" Before I even finished my sentence, I felt the onslaught of Voldemort's legillemency and it was none too gentle. In fact, it seemed he had no idea that he was slashing through memories causing me to have an excruciating headache. At some point I landed on the ground for when I felt the icy fingers receed, the grass lay damp across my cheek.

"You have not secured any more information from the Order Severus. Care to explain or reveal some you've been hiding?"

"The Order had a meeting ealier this night. They are aware a student was taken missing and are currently trying to deipher the clue left behind. Dumbledore doesn't feel the need to take immediate action just yet."

"And have you figured out the clue? You of all people should have known at once."

"Saimhain" I whispered. I knew it very well

The Dark Lord's cackle rang out and before long the others had joined in. "I see all those revels were not lost on you."

A small whimper came from the girl by the tree.

"I see our guest is finally joining us" Though still not entirely lucid, it was clear the girl was experiencing the horrid side effects that came with the use of the drugs.

Voldemort turned back to our group, "The light dies in three 3 days. In three days I will have what I seek and resistance against our cause will certainly fail."

Lucuis Malfoy stepped forward and I regained my footing and stepped back into the circle trying to remain as unnoticeable as possible. Dumbledore left me little to work with and a formulated plan was proving to be easier said than done.

Lucuis familiar drawl resonated through the forrest, "Where does our mission stand My Lord?"

"In due time my faithful servant, due time. For now we must welcome our honored guest."

I cringed. The Dark Lord was never one for niceties and "welcoming" would be a particularly painful process for this young girl to endure. 'Remain inconspicuous' I said to myself. 'It will not to due to show any outward signs of your intentions'.

A horrible scratching at the tree's bark attracted everyone's attention. The poor girl was trying to claw her way up the tree.

Voldemort closed in on his prey and thrust her into the center of the circle. She tripped over herself and stumbled to the ground, succeeding in covering herself with dirt.

"A pitiful sight. Where is your Gryffindor courage? Did it somehow go up the tree without you." Voldemort said mocking her. "You must be wondering why I brought you here. Why you of all people have the honor of being in my presence. You see my darling, you possess something I desire- something I thought I found years ago. Before I continue, I must introduce you to your hosts."

Bellatrix stepped forward and bowed to the Dark Lord.

"My faithful servant Bella."  
Then Goyle

"You'll find Goyle to be an oaf, but he knows how to get the job done."

It came to me. Even through my mask, the girl had no chance of recognizing me, however, my name would be revealed. 'Nothing good can come out of this'. My foot stepped reluctantly forward. She spun around to me and identified my cool demenor from the spot.

"So you recognize your proffesor? Very good, he will have a special hand in your demise"

"SNAPE!" She yelled for the first time, lunging to me. "I'll kill you for this!"

'Time to put on a show'

"Kill me, I'd like to see you try" A trademarked sneer plastered itself across my face.

"I'd like to say this is a reunion, but I believe you two have already met tonight" Voldemort stepped between myself and the crazed girl.

Now it was my turn to be puzzled. The girl had potions yesterday and therefore I had no classes with her today. And he had specifically said "tonight"- classes ended hours ago.

"There must be a mistake my Lord. I saw the girl yesterday, not today."

"There was no such mistake my confused potion's master. Bella here offered to undergo a transformation via polyjuice. I've been told your essence is expecially horrid to ingest."

'Fantastic' I muttered inaudibly 'A put-down combined with the fact that Bellatrix was at some point close enough to me to pick some hair.'

"I don't give a damn who took me! He trusted you Snape! Dumbledore gave you a second chance!" She was crying and screaming, a black trail of mascara cascading down her cheeks.

"What do you care of my second chance. As far as I'm concearned I never begged him for a new lease on life. My soul is as black as it's ever been." The words not entirely true, came out of my mouth with genuine anger. Who was she to judge me, to know about my past?

"I enjoy the bantering between you to, I do. All good things must come to an end though I'm afraid. Only this time it is the end of good entertaiment, and the start of _great_ entertainment." Members of the circle squelled in delight. Their sadistic needs would finally be realized.

"She cannot be killed yet. The Order does, after all, have until Samhain. Until then, we can play with her. Severus, since she is your student, maybe you should teach her a few things."

I froze. This girl was supposed to be as unharmed as was possible. Unfortunately, my reputation for being creative in my spellwork was well known. There was no way I could help the girl and keep my cover at the same time. On top of that predicament, Dumbledore ordered me not to compromise my position.

"My Lord, while I am most grateful for this opporitunty, I feel the need to withdraw myself from tonight's festivities."

"You wish to leave Severus? I deliver you fresh meat and you deny my good works?"

The anger in his voice was noted and I tried to recover my good standing. "Not leave, no. Just watch. It is easier to savor the moment when I am not concentrating on my precise-" I added a dark grin for good measure "- handiwork, shall we say."

"You have no say in this matter! You will do as I command."

"Of course my Lord"

A plan would have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime I could at least try to ensure her comfort throughout the night. I stepped up to her and lifted her head gently off the ground.

"Play along. I will do my best to shield you from harm but I cannot guarntee it. Should you slip up both our lives will be endganered." The words were barely audible, but enough to rouse the suspician of the Dark Lord.

I handled the situation, "Sweet nothings have never been my forte, but they do provide a false sense of security which is always fun to break!"

I turned to her and raised my wand. One uttered incantation and she began tearing at her skin, tiny droplets of blood issuing form the wounds.

"I told you years ago I could bewitch the mind Miss-" I racked my brain for the name but none came to light.

"Miss-" still nothing.

"Miss Carter" The name came to me. A fourth year, always quiet, yet possesing a certain aura about her.

Her wails encouraged the Death Eaters more and they stepped in closer, eager to have their turn.

I was in command now. "Back off! She is mine to work with"

Another flick of my wand and the clawing ceased. Shallow red marks marred her porcelin skin. While she may have appeared to be in mental agony, she actually felt nothing at all. The spell- a creation of mine- was meant to give the impression of torment, yet it's sufferer felt, calm and serene on the inside. A most useful spell invented when I first turned to Dumbledore pleading to save me from my 'master'.

"Well done Severus. You know that is a favorite of mine"

Tess Carter looked up at me.

"You bastard" Good. She was playing the part well. But when she swung at my ankles, I knew it was no longer an act. The feral look in her eyes told me this was not part of her stellar performance, but of survivor's instinct.

I landed with a thud on the ground which left me throughly pissed. I hadn't slept in two days, Dumbledore and Voldemort were wearing me thin, and here was this chit of a girl whom I was trying to save, intending to hurt me.

The devilry inside of me roared to horrifying level. I grasped my wand and slashed the air, producing a whip like hex that flew with dizzying speed to the girl. A large welt appeared on the side of her arm and the shoulder of her nightshirt was torn right off. A piece of cotton fell out of the severed sleeve. I thought it odd, but no matter. What the girl did next truly perplexed me. She picked up the piece of stuffing and sheltered it in her hands.

"It's a piece of stuffing you silly girl let it go!"

"It's not just a piece of cotton!" she yelled straight back

Her wounded arm was cradled by the other arm and she sat on the ground crying and weeping over this insignificant wad of filling.

I cursed. 'perhaps she just has a knack for the performing arts' I sighed. The wild look that was there previously had all but dissolved from her child-like face. When she looked back up at me I saw something akin to acceptance. Had she given up? It usually took much more to break someone's resolve. No- this look was different. The bright eyes looked at me with hope. Hope that I would save her, hope that I could deliver her from this Hell. I only received that look once before and I didn't want to return to it. I stupified her and heaved her over my back. Tess Carter knew me long before I taught her and Saimhaim suddenly became woefully clear. Bonfires,funeral pyres,mass slaughter, and then utter darkness. "Hell on earth" I whispered before the very darkness I was thinking of englufed me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was going to end the story at chapter 3. I told myself I would never abandon a story, but I felt the compulsion to continue this earlier last week. This chapter is a bit of a segway to the next and I must admit, I am not exactly proud of it. I hope you enjoy it though, because I did put a ton of effort into it. Thank you for sticking by me and I always appreciate suggestions. I still have no idea where this story is going. Please review. Even a smiley face makes me happy!

*********

Whispers all around me. My eyes fluttered open and a groan of protest escaped my lips. A roughness scratched against my cheek as I struggled to get to my elbows. Whomever those voices belonged to, I was sure they were getting a hearty chuckle. My surroundings were still somewhat blurry, but I felt around to get my bearings. The roughness I felt earlier was apparently bark from the tree I was propped up against. An incessant throbbing surfaced in the back of my skull. Finally my eyesight cleared and encircling me were the Death Eaters all in their designated spots.

Everything suddenly came back to me in an all too dizying headrush. I had slung the girl over my shoulder and then everything around me just dissolved. Said girl was now lying on the floor beside me, still in her unconsious stupor.

Hand pushing off my knee I rose to a standing position and surveyed the damage done.

"Severus. Thank you for joining us once more."

Of course. Voldemort stood several feet away, his head cocked curiously to the side. His thin lips pressed together in a macabre smile.

"That girl packs quite the punch I must say. When you lifted her over your shoulder she really plowed her fist into you hard."

"Really?" I thought- "No matter."

"Do go on Severus."

"It is nothing My Lord, nothing at all."

"What perplexes me, is why you started to carry her out in the first place."  
My pulse increased. True my intentions where to get Tess out, but I first had to convince the Dark Lord to leave me alone with her.

"I only desired to have a _private_ word with her." My emphasis on the 'private' did not go unnoticed. My implied meaning was understood.

Voldemort gestured to the rest of his followers, "We can all share in the entertainment Severus. No need for you to have your fun all alone."

"I mean no disrepect My Lord, but I am a deeply private man and a territorial one at that. I don't take well to sharing."  
The snake-like figure chuckled- if one could call it as much.

"I shall reward you for humoring me. A private room will be arranged, but expect Lucius to check in every once in a while. We can't let you completely ruin her."

Coldness creeped into my veins when the Dark Lord approached me. His bare feet seemed to glide over the untrodden dirt and within seconds he was inches from my nose.

"I see no reason to distrust you. The girl is to remain alive and in the quarters at all times. I shall be disspointed should I find it otherwise."

His rancid breath enshrouded me and I flinched away- unfortunately it was seen by all. The Death Eaters in the background laughed, it was not often I displayed any sort of discomfort. The Dark Lord traced my jaw line with gentleness I would not have expected from him. My eyes closed involuntarily. It was the first sign of affection I had received in years, though knowing it was from the darkest wizard of all time sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes Severus, you belong to me. The old fool knows nothing of the dark tendencies you harbour deep within."

The clammy fingers now trailing along my cheekbone turned brutal. A long, sharpened fingernail etched a line into my tender cheek. My eyes bolted open as the stinging sensation continued. Voldemort carried on his warped act. Before long I could see the blood droplets falling onto my pristine white collar.

"The deed is done." Voldemort said and stepped away to admire his handiwork.

My hand touched my cheek softly and I realized what had been done.

The letters "LV" were engraved into my skin, pretty much ensuring a scar would remain when the cuts healed.

My hand dropped to my side and I bowed my head.

" I am forever yours My Lord."

"Do well to remember that." The crimson eyes narrowed as I turned around to inspect the girl. There was no visible damage to her, yet why had she been rendered unconsious as well?

Goyle of all people seemed to understand my confused expression.

"She took a mean tumble after you fell down Snape. You flailed about you did. Reckon you whacked 'er in the head."

"Could be." I turned back around to the Dark Lord. "May I?"

"But of course Severus. Remember our terms."  
"Certainly My Lord."  
I bent down and slid my hand benath the girl's knees and cradled her head. Hopefully no one would think anything of the precautions I was taking to ensure she was not being jarred around. Though my knees cracked, I rose to my full height, girl safely in my arms.

" My Thanks master." I bowed deeply before striding calmy into the shelter of the forrest. I rather doubted the Dark Lord expected me to go to Lucuis's quarters. The chances of any of them coming after us was slim to none. The Death Eaters were expecting a quick 'chat' and for me to bring her back immediately. With no way to allow the girl to escape, I settled for slumping against a tree. Gently, I lowered her to the ground on a bed of leaves. If I had food and water on me I would tell the girl to stun me and run away. Having neither on me though, that plan was useless. All I could do was wait for the gir- Tess- to open her eyes to inform her of the situation.

XXXXXXXXX

Nearly forty-five minutes passed by before she finally opened up her eyes. Immediately I stifled her cries by placing a hand over her mouth. Her hands clawed at mine, desperately trying to free herself. I used my unoccupied hand to shake her roughly.

"Cease your struggling girl" I growled while trying to stay quiet.

"As I said before I am here to help you!" My harsh tone that I often used in the classroom stilled her at once.

"If I am to take my hand off your mouth will you be quiet?"

She nodded, her eyes darting anxiously around the forrest.

"We are away from the group, I have you but for a brief while longer. To get through this, you will have to trust me implicilty. Can you do that?"

Another barely perceptible nod.

"Good. You will need to stay here overnight-"

Tess interupted "Here? In the forrest" her voice was gaining stregnth ever so slowly.

"Not likely, no. The Dark Lord keeps his prisoners in a holding area below the Malfoy's mansion. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will not be present there save for when he calls for a gathering. I cannot garauntee that the Malfoys will show much hopsitality, but I will have a word with their house elf."

"Will Voldemort-"

I shuddered and spat at the girl, "D..Don't use that name!"  
She shrunk back and I quickly changed my demeanor. " My apologies Miss Carter. We are merely in a stressful situation and I am running on little sleep."  
A rustle in the bushes prompted me to get on my feet with my wand held standily in front of me.

I yelled to whoever might be out there, "I am not done with her yet!"

No one came out of the brush, but I grabbed Tess's wrist and jerked her to her feet.

"We must go. I have kept you here far too long and am most likely going to appear suspicious."  
We walked through the forrest, our shoes cracking the leaves beneath us.

"How did you get me alone?"  
I hesistated somewhat. "The others were under the impression I needed my privacy."  
Her brow furrowed and then smoothed, "You mean you said you-"  
I raised my eyebrow and she clamped her mouth shut at once.

"Yes, It was only a temporary solution, I will not be able to use that excuse again."

I looked straight ahead guiding her through the foliage. My hair kept getting in the way of my vision and my time limit was drawing near. I brushed it aside and tucked it behind my ear.

Tess gasped and stopped in her tracks. Unknowingly I had just revealed my carved cheek to the girl.

"Did he do that?" Her wide eyes pleaded for an honest answer.

"It's just a scratch. We have more pressing matters to attend to: like corroborating our stories once we arrive at the Death Eater camp."

"Should I be knocked out again?"

"No. He will assume I awakended you before…I'll carry you, just look dazed. We are approaching the clearing. Stay still"

I picked her up, grunting from the effort. My muscles expressed their dissaproval at having to carry a human being, but I pressed forward.

"Go limp." I whispered in her ear before stepping before the Dark Lord.

"I trust you are satisfied Severus?"

"Very much so Master."

"Hand her to me."

"My Lord?"

He spoke more pressingly "."

"But master I think I shou-" An unkown force made my knees buckle and the girl tumbled forth from arms.

"Don't question me" Voldemort hissed. He lowered himself to his knees and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Horror rose within me and I swallowed hard.

"Care to deliver a package to Dumbledore for me?"

Tess still remained inanimate. She was playing her part exceedingly well.

The steel blade made it's way to her neck.

"Let Dumbledore think on this."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was almost very cruel and split this chapter into two parts. But, the first section is rather droll, so I kept the second half in. I'm not sure what to think of the beginning. I am in LOVE with the ending. Please let me know your thoughts and any suggestions you might have. Dedicated to Katy, for always keeping me entertained on Sundays!

*****

I stood frozen not knowing how to claw my way out of the situation. This girl whom I was supposed to be protecting currently lay inanimate at the feet of the Dark Lord as a steel knife drew ever closer to her neck.

"I know how you used to love this sort of stuff Severus" Voldemort's voice rang out , "Where is your enthusiasm now?"

"My Lord, I am rather short on sleep- forgive me I just-"

"Your excuses are no matter to me. You will deliver this…specimen to Dumbledore and return tomorrow when I call you. I expect a full account of his reaction."

I knew the girl could not be harmed to the point of death due to the fact Samhain was still several days away. The frightening look upon the Dark Lord's face told me otherwise.

_Open your eyes_ I inwardly pleaded to the girl. The knife was now placed precariously over her jugular.

Tess's eyes shot open, the vein in her neck jumping at the sudden jolt of life. The knife slashed towards the girl with terrifying speed and I heard her chiling scream as I closed my eyes, not wishing to view the act.

"The deed is done. Come Severus"

I looked back towards the center of the circle and was surprised to see Tess cowering, but unharmed. A chunk of her lustrious brunette locks were missing and I saw Voldemort grasping it in his long fingers.

I approached him and took a knee.

Voldemort extended out his hand and I removed Tess's hair from it, placing it safely in my pocket.

"I want you to take that to the dodering old fool. Tell him time is limited and he will play my game or his pawns shall be killed."

"Anything My Lord. And what of the girl?"

"I will personally ensure she is kept comfortably at Headquarters. Do your job Severus, and let me handle this…" he looked toward Tess "the mudblood must be properly prepared for our day."

I spared a glance at Tess before rising to my feet. Her eyes trained towards the ground, betrayed her fear. All courage and bravery she possesed previously had left her in her near death experience.

"My followers, you are all dismissed. Until tomorrow"

I strode swiftly to the apparition barriers I knew had been set in place. All I could do was hope the Malfoys would remain civil so long as she remained useful.

*********

The sickening feeling of apparition washed over me and I soon found myself gasping for breath at the gates of Hogwarts. From here the castle looked miles away and my heart dropped at the thought of dragging my weary body up to the front steps and down to my beloved dungeons. With one foot in front of the other I slowly made my way across the grounds, scowling at every time I lost my footing. Looking up to the sky I realized it was late, maybe even early and the likelyhood of my getting sleep was nearly zero. The steps to the castle were feet in front of me and I stumbled, falling onto the unforgiving stone. My elbow cracked hard against the solid and I gave a grunt of pain. Both mind and body were too exhausted to do anything but lay near the doors looking like a haggard begger that so frequently graced the streets of Hogsmede.

I snorted at the prospect of my students finding me here in the morning.

_Not going to happen, _I thought

For the umpeenth time that night it seemed, I struggled to gain my footing, leaning against the stone wall for support. The great doors of the castle opened, greeting me with a cold gust of wind. Dumbledore stood at the center looking at me curiously.

"Severus! Any word on the student?"

'Nice to see you too' I murmured before setting in place my psuedocharm.

"Yes, however would you mind terribly if I washed up before meeting with you?"

I locked eyes with him, praying he would see my desperation of getting the Dark Lord's scent off me.

"Time is of the essence Severus. I'm afraid I will have to deny that request."

I sighed and stepped forward wearily, looking towards the floor the entire time.

"Here Severus let me help" Dumbledore grasped my elbow and started to lead me to his office.

I winced and wrenched my arm away.

"Severus, I hadn't realized you were injured. My apologies. I am sure Poppy will sort you out when we are through."

"But of course _Headmaster_." I sneered. I was always the one to be cast aside in comparison to his bloody Gryffindors.

For several agonizingly quiet minutes we winded our way up to the seventh corridor to his office. Every bone in my body ached with fatigue and to my horror I found my eyes drifting to a close.

A nudge in the ribs brought me sharply back to reality.

"We are not yet there Severus. Don't fail me now."

"Never Headmaster" I said through gritted teeth.

"Sour Skittles" I heard him say to the gargoyle in front of his office entrance.

"Sir?" I inqured

"I'm rather fond of those muggle treats"

"Of course". I nodded and followed him through the doors and sat down unceremoniously in the chair in front of his desk.

He folded his hands on the table and scrutinized me up and down as if looking for answers unspoken.

"Headmaster-"

"Severus, you know you may call me Albus"

"Headmaster" I implored once more, indicating my displeasure at his current attidude, "I was ordered to bring something back"

I reached into my pocket and drew forth a clump of brown hair. Dumbledore looked at it, clearly intrigued, and told me to place it on the desk.

I did as he asked and remained silent, brushing stray strands of hair from my eyes.

"Severus" Dumbledore gasped. "Your cheek!"

He jumped out of his chair and rushed to my side. Gently he raised my chin to get a better glimpse of the marks marring my skin. Though his touch was not unkind, I flinched away, reminded too much of the long clammy fingers that had been there only hours before.

"I am sorry you had to see this Headmaster. It was not my intention to worry you."

"You are back and relatively unharmed. I am thankful. You have potions for those marks do you not? They will scar within a matter of days."

"I am sure I could manufacture one."

"Very well. I know you realize what I must ask next."

"You need not ask. Just do it."

My eyes rose steadily to meet his and I felt his presence in my mind only moments later.

The girl slumped against the tree, the Dark Lord cradling my jaw, the Death Eaters jeering at my being clobbered by a mere student; they rushed through my head, replaying themselves so I was forced to relive all the shame and horror. Despite the adrenlin rush one usually got when experiencing legillimecy, I began to close my mind automatically, beginning to nod off.

A strong, demanding voice echoed in my head, "No Severus, not yet."

For several seconds more I remained alert enough for Dumbledore to see the dismissal of the Death Eater meeting. Dumbledore pulled out of my mind and I slipped away from reality. My chin fell to my chest and I tottered sideways in Dumbledore's arm chair. In a last ditch effort to record Dumbledore's reaction, I strained my eyes open a crack, but succcombed to the welcomed darkness as the headmaster lay a blanket over my shivering form.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I can see this finally going somewhere!!

This is dedicated to the lovely Katy on her birthday! I can only hope this adds to what I know will be a wonderful day.

Please review and comment as you see fit- I will try to reply to all reviews!

******

I felt every twitch of the brow and heave of my chest, yet I lay unconscious, sleep still imprisoning my fatigued mind. My subconscious had put me in a dark, navy room. A girl, shrouded in fog, stood unmoving in the center. I could only make out the faintest of outlines and sought to draw closer.

My footsteps echoed ominously throughout the small space. Even stepping closer did nothing to improve the visibility. The girl remained concealed behind layers of seemingly inert, shapeless clouds.

Could I speak in this strange dream sequence? I tried.

A silvery substance issued forth and was whisked away by some unknown power. There was no voice. Only silence.

The stream I had produced by opening my mouth drifted towards the girl and upon reaching her, she fled to a corner of the room, further sequestering herself from my investigation.

There was a flash of no particular color and a wail reached me. To no avail, I attempted to cover my ears, protecting them from the onslaught of the unearthly noise.

It was then that my mind decided to wake me. The twitches and shudders coming to fruitation as I convulsed before finally opening my eyes.

A gaudy red blanket, embroidered with horridly produced golden snitches, lay on the ground beside me, twisted and crumpled in the wake of my fit.

I reached a shaking hand up to my mouth, wiping away the blood that had gathered. I must have bit it…

"Severus! I did not expect you to wake so soon. You cannot survive on a mere two hours of sleep!"

I recognized that voice. The one voice, that held genuine concern for my well being. Dumbledore.

"I must say the same of you Albus."

Ah, so it was back to Albus again. I suppose, this once, he could be in my good graces. Merlin knew he was under an immense amount of strain.

"My sleep is fleeting. When it comes, I surrender. More times than not, it escapes." He replied; a note of sadness underlying the jolly tone with which he spoke.

I said nothing. My silence spoke louder than words ever could.

"But Severus lad, it is not myself whom I'm concerned about. What stirred you from your sleep? I gather it was not pleasant."

"Just a peculiar dream. Nothing more."

"I see. Did it have anything to do with recent events?"

"Not in the least."

For some odd reason, I felt this to be a lie. The girl must mean something. Then again, I was often subjected to strange dreams- nightmares rather- that had no reason other than to torture and afflict agony.

"Severus, before you left, you muttered something under your breath. It was unintelligible to me, but the look of realization you had on your face tells me it was of vast importance."

I struggled to remember my departing words. The conversation between myself and Albus flitted across before disappearing as the Dark Lord's grim remarks came to the forefront of my memory.

Recollecting the significance of Tess's supposed execution date, I recalled the word.

"Samhain."

"I am an old man. My brain does not work as quickly as it once did. You will have to elaborate Severus."

"I cannot." I glanced to my stockinged feet and smiled, however slight it was. Albus had taken off my shoes so I could sleep comfortably.

"And why not."

I cringed at the hint of anger that had crept back into his voice.

"It is not something I can say."

Without warning he maneuvered around his desk and stepped before me, gathering himself up to his full height. He narrowed his eyes and peered straight into my sinful, vile soul.

It was far too intimate an act for me to stand and I endeavored to look away. The Headmaster only took my wrist and gripped it painfully hard.

"Show me," he demanded "Show me, or I shall tear it away from you myself."

With a gulp, my occlumency shields floundered and then crumbled as I showed Dumbledore my most intolerable memory.

It was back to the little girl and her teddy bear. I was ruthless back then. No one received any mercy from me and pity -ha! I scoffed at pity. The weaklings- I snuffed out their light with a flick of my wand. And those who thought themselves strong- I broke them until they were nothing more than simpering fools.

And Dumbledore saw this all. He caught glimpses of the girl frantically trying to piece together her shredded teddy. He caught my triumphant smirk when I looked over towards her parent's corpses. And finally, the nameplate on the little girl's bedroom wall did not go unnoticed.

Tess Carter it read. And that apparently was enough for Dumbledore to see.

A violent ripping, and the man extricated himself from my memories.

Nostrils flaring he looked at me, abhorrence and animosity playing across his now dark features.

"You disgust me." He said.

At those three words, I fell back onto the sofa in defeat.

He called up a silvery patronus and ordered it to bring Kinglsey Shacklebot to his office.

I feared this even though Kingsley was a trusted Order member.

"Stay put." Dumbledore said before disappearing out the office door.

I didn't dare disobey.


	7. Chapter 7

I am definitely proud of the ending on this one. I finally know where this story is going. YAY! It takes me a while to get going, so hence the slow moving beginning. Please read and review. Reviewing makes me write and update faster : )

********

Kingsley strode in; power and authority practically radiating from his being. Dumbledore followed not far behind still wearing an expression of disgust.

Determined not to let Kingsley to see my previous turmoil, I stood up from the armchair and sent a steely gaze straight at him. He did not approach in any way that I perceived to be a threat and I was able to relax my shoulders slightly at that relief.

I thought Aurors would for sure accompany him. Especially with Dumbledore's reaction the way it had been.

"What is it you require Kingsley?" Thankfully, I reverted back to the calculated, expressionless demeanor that a spy knew so well.

"Information Severus. The ministry has watched over Tess Carter since the terrible incident with her parents several years ago. We have sources that say you were there on the night Alan and Deborah Carter were murdered. Am I correct in this knowledge?"

"Indeed. You have apt sources."

"It has always remained a mystery as to what exactly the Death Eaters were doing on that night. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not particularly no, as I do not have the answer to that enigma myself." Perhaps my remarks were veiled with sneers, but they were the truth.

Dumbledore took a moment to speak up, "Severus! This is not the time for games or petty rivalries. Show the man!" Each word was articulated with barely restrained fury and increasing impatience.

"I have shown you already Headmaster. It is not something I wish to revisit."

"Then tell me," Kingsley said as an alternative.

Ah, so this is why I respected Kinglsey so much more than the other Order members. He had a sense of compassion, even in the most demanding of circumstances.

"I can tell you, but know that I am not privy to all information. This knowledge is mostly derived from educated guesses and must never leave this room. My position as a spy hangs in the balance should word get out."

I waited for a nod or some hint of recognition at my warning.

Kinglsey ran his tongue over his cracked lips, contemplating what I had just said. "I can edit my report to the minister. He knows I am here and is expecting an explanation. Tess Carter is on the Ministry's watch list and this matter is being heavily looked into."

"Editing is not good enough Kinsgley." My anger started to rise. Could he not see the seriousness of the situation? Of the information I was about to impart to him and how I was risking my life by doing so?

I spoke again, "You are not a dim man. If I must go through with this, then I can only hope you are wise when leaving out details in your conversation with the Minster. Specifically my involvement in the matter."

I looked over to Dumbledore who stood casually in the corner.

Kinglsey put a hand on my shoulder and gave me his word, but not before I shrugged out of his touch and took a seat in the armchair once more.

"When I was a loyal Death Eater, the Dark Lord sent me and an accomplice to the Carter family house. We were only told that he wanted a family heirloom and its presence would make itself known once the parents told us what it was."

Kinglsey had now taken out a piece of parchment and a quill. Apparently he thought I would let him record my recollection. I suppose he was more dimwitted than I thought.

"Do you honestly believe I would let you carry around an incriminating piece of parchment detailing the events of that night? Shacklebolt, I dare say you have lost your touch."

With a graceful arch of my wrist I set the writing materials on fire and watched them disintegrate into ash on Kingley's pristine plum colored robes.

Dumbledore cast me a look of warning but I paid no heed. The insensitive bastard had already vexed me enough.

"Shall I continue?" I asked snidely.

"Yes. Go on."

"Avery, Nott and I went to the house with no knowledge of what the object was, why the Dark Lord wanted it, or what it was capable of. We were merely sent to obtain the item with strict orders to not harm the parents before they told us the nature of the item."

I paused and Kinsgley took the opportunity to interrupt, "Let me get this sorted out: Voldemort sent you to the Carter's house to "persuade" the parent's to tell you about the object, but did not give you any information on what it looked like or what it could do?"

"None at all. The parent's Alan and Deborah put up a valiant fight. Near the end of their struggles, Avery came close to losing a eye…. But I digress. When we stepped into the house they were seated on a sofa flipping through a scrapbook together. As soon as they saw us they scrambled to retrieve their wands, but not before I notice Deborah flicker her gaze over to the mantle above the fireplace. I didn't have a moment to look into that because the father inundated me with curses. In his haste, Avery used some of the more elaborate dark spells to incapacitate the couple. Because of this, they became incoherent and incapable of telling us what the object was. Nott cast the killing curse as I inspected the house for any further occupants, hoping to salvage our ruined mission. Inside one of the rooms Miss Carter, then a small child, sat on the carpet playing with her teddy, completely oblivious to my presence. I employed legillimency and found a memory of her parent's mentioning the object, but never divulging enough information for me to be able to procure it. All three of us returned to the Dark Lord with nothing having failed unforgivingly. I still pay the toll for that night each and every time I return to the Dark Lord's side."

The exact type of _toll_ was left unsaid, but Kinglsey still knew what I hinted at.

"This helps some Severus. Thank you. Now, I regret what I must do, but you will need a cover-up. Voldemort will not be ignorant of the fact you were the only one I could have retrieved this knowledge from. You are a good Occlumens, no?

"Of course."

Kinglsey walked over to Dumbledore and whispered into his ear far too soft for me to decipher the words being exchanged.

All I caught was Dumbledore sighing heavily and nodding his head before Kinglsey approached me and said, "We are going to stage a false memory. At the next Death Eater meeting you are to produce it in front of Voldemort."

"I can conjure up any image, rearranged past memories, what makes you think I need to stage one to protect myself from the Dark Lord's questions?"

Kinglsey gave a sad smile. "It is the nature of the beast Severus. This ensures your protection. Voldemort will not be able to dispute the memory."

"And why ever not?"

"It will be splashed across the Daily Prophet and muttered across all circles of wizard kind."

My heart raced at that. What was I to be subjected to?

Dumbledore stepped over to my side and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You are about to be arrested. Play the part well. The guards outside are under the impression you are being arrested for real.

Kinglsey went to open the office doors and three burly Aurors stepped inside. My normally composed features wore an expression of shock. I whipped around to Dumbledore, eyes pleading for a better solution.

Two of the Aurors led me away from Dumbledore and clamped crude looking handcuffs over my wrists wrenched behind my back.

A slew of questions flitted through my mind. _What if I am summoned whilst in jail? How will I be released? What of Tess Carter?_

I could do so much more to save the girl provided I wasn't being imprisoned for the sake of making the Dark Lord believe my words.

The third Auror took his wand from his back pocket and touched it to the handcuffs. A crisp, blue energy surrounded them and I did not have time to stifle the cry of agony the jolt of energy produced. It surged straight to my magical core, inhibiting any thought, any impulse, any means of escape.

I could only hope Dumbledore knew what he was doing. I never even had the chance to speak to him about my thoughts on Samhain. On the events I suspected would take place.

As I was nearly dragged down the steps and out the Great Hall doors, Dumbledore followed in my wake. Magical abilities stripped, dignity lost, I around turned one last time and glared at the Headmaster.

"It is for your good and the rest of the wizarding race Severus." He thought this consoled me. It only aggravated me more.

I spat back, "I sacrifice more for the _greater good_ than anyone else. Why have they not sacrificed anything for me!?"

With those departing words, I left the safety and comfort of Hogwarts and entered into my own personal Hell and the Devil's Elysium.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a rather short chapter. I originally had it longer, but felt it necessary to break up into to parts. And as I could not update last weekend, I do believe I owe you one more chapter this week. I will also we posting a new one-shot. I think I need to brush up on my writing skills and one-shots are the best way to do that. Am I losing my touch? I'd appreciate the honesty. Okay, enjoy!!! : )

With every step towards the apparition barriers my limbs grew more leaden. I knew the settings on the magical-inhibiting handcuffs was much too high and as a result, was leaching away any stamina I possessed. Unfortunately, the two oafs to my left and right could not care in the least.

In no time, my missteps and falters equated to a very slow moving Severus and the aurors conveyed their impatience by roughly seizing me by the elbows and hastening me along. Kinslgey however, still strode out far ahead, not willing to glance back and meet my eyes.

Without warning I felt a tug at my navel and realized I was side apparating with one of the aurors.

"Thanks for the heads up." I muttered to the guard after feeling my feet firmly plant on the cobblestone.

Upon looking up, I found myself standing in front of the Ministry of Magic. Its polished stone gleamed and reflected the light of the afternoon sun. The building's harsh lines and straight-forward architecture exhibited the strict authority with which the Ministry was maintained.

Through the glass revolving door we went, gathering stares from all those in the lobby. Though never a man who cared what others thought, I never did appreciate humiliation and this certainly counted as such.

For Merlin's sake I was being paraded throughout the building. No doubt the Minister would hail Kinglsey and his goons for making it seem as if the Ministry was making _some_ progress.

After several flights of stairs, the two aurors left and Kinglsey turned to face me just outside what appeared to be a holding cell.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Severus." His statement seemed to be genuine.

Regardless, I replied tersely, "Save the false sympathies. They are foolish and even more so- a waste of my time."

"This is only for your protection. Once we finish staging the false memory and putting on a show for the Minister and the Death Eater's who have infiltrated this establishment, you are free to go."

"I am infinitely more clever than you think Kingsley. You only insult me by thinking I could not fool the Dark Lord on my own."

"In addition to yourself Severus, this act is helping both the Ministry and Tess."

"How so? Pray tell, I am curious."

"Later. For now, I need to interrogate you. There is only a small window for the opportunity of staging your memory. I leave for Albania in three hours and after that, the deputy auror, Joe Parnell, will be in charge of you. If I don't "extract" the information form you now, I can assure you that they will make an attempt and that is not our goal. Now, if you please, step into that cell. I'm right behind you."

I shuffled into the dank cell and sat down on the shabby chair seated in the center of the room.

"Can you remove these damned handcuffs?" I asked snidely.

"No. Not until we are finished."

I settled back into my chair ready to begin.

"Now Severus, I am about to employ several unconventional interrogation methods. I don't expect Voldemort to believe you would give up information so easily. It is imperative we make this look as convincing as possible. Are you prepared?"

Oh how those words seemed so familiar, I thought to myself.

Steeling a moment of peace, I closed my eyes before agreeing to what would surely amount to pain.

Kingsley plucked his wand from beneath the folds of his robe and rose it to my eye level. And even though he was several paces away, I could still discern a slight wavering of his wrist. But of course, his face was betrayed not of that unease.

"I am sorry Severus."

I nodded.

And then it began…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, this chapter just proves to me that stories tend to write themselves. I had a completely different thought as to where I wanted this chapter to go…but it took a different turn. You'll see at the end : ) Muahahahaha. As always, please read and review. Reviwing prompts me to pump out new chapters faster.

I was the prey and Kingsley the predator. He circled me not once but twice, cocking his head to the side in attempts to gauge my reaction. My face of course remained as impassive as ever, though I shuddered on the inside at his steely gaze. Knowing it was an act made it all the more terrorizing. If Kingsley could fake it this well, I'd hate too see him extracting information for real.

I took the opportunity of silence to speak up, "You'll not get a word from me Kinsgley." A well-aimed stream of spit landed right on his black polished shoes.

"I wouldn't count on that Snape."

He drew open the left side of his robes and pulled out what appeared to be a long clothe.

Before I had a chance to ponder the uses of that clothe, he was at my back, whispering menacingly in my ear.

"You, Severus Snape, are going to wish your master was here for protection. Your pride cannot save you. That precious tongue cannot fool me."

With that said he took the clothe in both hands and tied it roughly around my eyes. My heart rate increased and I felt fear creep into my system. A spy depends on sight, it is his most valuebale assest. Now, a simple piece of fabric had taken that away from me.

One moment Kingsley stood behind me, the next I heard his voice halfway across the room. At that instance I knew what his strategy was. He aimed to confuse, to cause panic, to heighten my anxiety.

He was succeeding.

The questioning began when I was disoriented enough to not know up from down, left from right.

"Where is Tess?"

_Simple Kinglsey, good. _

"What makes you think I'd divulge that information?"

CRACK- A whiplike ribbon of magic struck me on my left forearm, consequently right where the Dark Mark was located.

I laughed aloud, "I am a follower of the Dark Lord and I am not weak. Whatever you think may break me, the Dark Lord has assuredly already exposed me to."

I felt Kingsley falter at that statement. The blindfold prevented me from seeing, but I could sense a stillness within the room. He saw the truth in what I had just said.

"I repeat one more time. Where is Tess Carter?" His voice was strained.

"Headquarters. Good luck finding them." My smart retort earned me another lashing, this time on the back. I could not help but flinch away from the contact as it produced a steady throbbing. It felt as if my entire spine was pulsing along with the beat of my heart.

"Listen closely Severus Snape. I am not a patient man. I will not hesitate to deliver brutal treatment to get what I want. You can comply and walk out of here virtually unscathed, or you can drag your thrashed carcuss to Azkaban. You decide."

"I am bound for Azkaban either way. The mark on my left forearm gaurantees that. Why should I go down without a fight?"

"Crucio_"_ Kingsley cried out

The force behind the spell was enough to knock me out of my chair. I toppled gracelessly to the stone ground, wrenching my shoulder out in the process.

My entire body vulnerable to Kingsley's attacks, I lay on the floor, eyes screwed shut to occlude the pain.

But I could take this.

_It is all just an act._ I repeated to myself. _All just an act_.

"She's at a mansion." I supplied.

"Details Snape, unless you want more."

Another shot of the unforgivable prompted me to answer, "Malfoy…summer...estate."

"My, my, my. Becoming a little short on breath?"

I only cast a murderous glare in the direction I thought him to be.

"I can continue all night Snape. I don't however, belive you can do the same."

_Lies_. He had to leave within a few hours, but I still played my part.

"My stamina is far greater than your's Kingsley."

Suddenly two large hands boxed my ears, sending my equilibrium and coherence awry.

No longer could I hear Kingsley's movements for a piercing ringing in my ears had taken precident.

The room before me swam and I struggled to correct my vision to no avail.

Then the hands returned to rest on my collar and heave me upwards.

The raw power and strength Kingsley possed started to increase my fear and all logic began to ebb away.

I felt my back scrape up against the wall, but not before my head knocked into the stone.

The hands found a way around my throat and pushed me further up the wall. My feet could no longer touch the ground.

I clawed at the meathooks, creating tiny half moon marks from my nails. Still, he would not relinquish his grip.

My already skewed vision, blurred further, casuing me to hyperventillate and gasp out my request to Kingsley.

"Stop it Kingsley!" my voice sounded frantic.

No answer.

"I..can't…no…oxygen."

No answer.

"Please…not….an…act…any…more." I stuttered out- my oxygen levels plumeting dangerously low.

"Good."

My entire body grew numb. That was not Kingsley's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Why do I continously update so late at night? Chalk it up to my laziness I suppose. My apologies for leaving you all with such a torturous cliff-hanger- that was rather rude of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter- it will be a bit short since I need to refer back to the beginning and as much as I would like to soley focus on Severus, I can't. Reviews are appreciated!

I knew that voice and though my vision was still dimmed, an odd sense of relief washed over me. The raspy tone belonged to Avery and there could only be one meaning for his arrival: rescue.

For one heart stopping moment, I had feared Kingsley would actually kill me. And who would testify on my account?

I noticed Avery's grip hadn't yet reliquinshed my neck from its firm grasp.

"Unhand me."

I pried his fingers from my throat, receiving no resistance. I suppose it was then my fault when I slid gracelessly to the floor.

Avery did nothing but smirk. As the Dark Lord's most loyal, most valuable, other Death Eaters reveled in any humiliation I might incur.

From my position on the floor, I was able to view Kingsley. He lay slumped in the corner, tiny rivulets of blood issuing from a slight gash near his temple.

"He'll be lucky to wake up with anything less than a concussion. He won't stir for a while now." Avery said, a hint of pride recognizable in his voice.

"Am I to take it you are here to retrieve me from this Hell hole?"

"Through no suggestion of my own."

"Our Lord's?"

"Him and Lucius both. You have one of informants in the Ministry to thank as well. He saw the display Kingsley put on in the lobby and notified the Dark Lord at once."

"And you were the rescue party he chose? Were pickings that slim?"

I knew insulting him, my means of escape, did nothing to help my situation, but I could not deny the enjoyment I was getting out of it.

"You'd do well to respect me now Snape. I could very well leave your sorry arse here."

"And by doing so, angering the Dark Lord. You've always had a low tolerance for pain." I retorted.

"Silence! Your snide remarks are getting us nowhere. We must leave."

I rose to my feet unsteadily, my extremeties still numb from my oxygen supply being cut off.

"Hurry it along Snape," Avery called from beyond the cell, "our Lord's impatience is increasing."

I could feel it too. The snake and skull moving languidly about my forearm, slowly etching their outline into my sinewy tendons.

Avery winded around the corner and I followed close behind, curious to see what kind of plan he had to get past security.

"When did you knock Kingsely out of the picture?" I questioned. I wondered how much of our act came across as such.

"Sometime after you were beat senseless and before I strung you up."

"I see you are still as tactful as ever."

My last words to whom I thought was Kingsley, were four incriminating little pieces of information.

"Speaking of which Snape, since when have you become an actor?"

Oh, if he only knew the years I've spent morphing my mask.

"I assure you I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bullocks. You told 'Kinsley' you weren't acting. Was that whole display I walked into a sham?"

As deftly as I could, I tried to dispel Avery's suspicion, "You try to formulate a sentence when your oxygen is rapidly depleting. He is a known Order member. I was merely stating that my allegiance with them is not an act… Little do they know."

"I will leave that up to the Dark Lord to decide."

_Damn_. I'd hoped he keep his mouth shut. I needn't arouse any more uncertainty in the Dark Lord.

We strode up the steps in silence. It was this very silence that made the footsteps rushing towards us amplify.

"Avery!" I shouted. He seemed completely oblivious to the approaching threat.

"Avery!" At the slightly more demanding tone, he whipped around.

Too late. An auror appeared at the top of the steps, only a sliver of light shining on his beetle like eyes.

"Well, well, well," he said, "I came down expecting only one scum bag, looks like I'll be clapping two in irons."

The auror sauntered down the steps, his wand held aloft.

I stepped closer to Avery expecting him to have a solution. One after all didn't come to the Minsitry with no plan in place.

"What do you suggest we do?" I whispered into his ear, never once taking my eyes of the man before us.

"You were always the one with the brilliant mind. I figured you'd of thought of an idea."

Brilliant. I rolled my eyes.

Slowly, I shook my robe sleeve, freeing my wand from its holser on the inside.

For as subtle as I was, the auror suddenly made a move at Avery. Now, the Death Eater found himself disarmed.

"I'll kill him if you don't surrender your wand," the auror shouted.

I snorted. Clearly, this man did not learn the basics in school. Death Eaters have no feelings of compassion towards their colleagues. Only jealousy and revenge.

"So kill him. I have no use for him." I said lazily.

The auror then turned his wand at me.

I laughed dreisively. "My skills far outwigh your own. By the time you utter a curse from those lips, your heart will have stopped pumping."

My own arrogance prevented me from seeing Avery sunge towards me as the auror's focus was no longer concentrated on him. My wand clattered from my hand and rolled right between the auror's feet.

He smiled. "Now what were you saying?"


	11. Note

Sorry for alerting you all to a new chapter. I merely wish to inform my readers that this fic is NOT abandoned. It has been awhile since I have updated. I currently only have about 700 words of the next chapter written and it is proving quite difficult. My hopes are to get this chapter out of my system soon, but please don't hold me to it. In the meantime, I am in the process of thinking out another chaptered fic. One I feel will be a bit more unique. For more information on this, you can visit my writing blog at .com/ . 10 points to whomever understands the name. I will be posting sneak peaks of my writing, pictures, trailers and whatever else pertains to fanfic. Check back regularly as I will post teasers before I update.

Thank you for your continued support. Have a great day!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: At long last a chapter is posted! My apologies for the wait. There really is no excuse. I planned for this to be a longer chapter complete with explanations and voldemort and Tess Carter, however I felt the need for a cliff hanger. I'm currently at camp so internet is sporadic. Hopefully I can post the next chapter Saturday so it is more of a rolling update. Enjoy and let me know your comments via PM or review.

Haunted azure eyes followed the Headmistresses path as she made her way to the table. An uncomfortable silence settled over the bunch, no one willing to bring up the Headmaster's recent actions.

"Albus…" Minerva spoke softly, gently patting him on the shoulder as if urging him forward.

Dumbledore just glanced down towards his folded hands and took one rattling breath before proceeding onwards.

"I am sure you all have seen the Daily Prophet."

Several heads nodded but not a one dared to vocalize their thoughts.

"He is in good hands. Kingsley, I'm sure, is playing his part well."

The Order members looked at him with muted anger. Never did they like Severus, but most respected him and his work for the organization.

"I am well aware of the position I have put Severus in. However, I have all the faith in him that this will work out for the better."

A cool gust nipped at the nape of the Headmaster's neck. In one fluid motion the doors of Number 12 grimmauld's place kitchen flung open. A drenched figure stood in the doorway, awkwardly leaning on the frame.

"Severus?" Molly questioned, clearly alarmed at his state.

At that, the man crumpled to the floor, his robes splaying outward and masking his cavernous face.

_Moments earlier:_

The auror grinned ruefully.

"Snape and Avery. Do you know how long the Ministry has been waiting to convict you two?"

"I was absolved of all charges. Remember?" I bared my teeth.

Slowly I rotated my position so I was now behind Avery. Skilled in wandless magic though I was, the safe silent approach seemed a better option.

I held my finger up to my lips, indicating the auror to be silent. Avery, in his blissful ignorance, still stared straight ahead.

I clamped my left hand over his mouth, stifling all cries. I felt his muscles tense up and his leg move to strike out. Unfortunately for him, I reciprocated the act and sent a well calculated foot to the back of his knees.

He tumbled down to the floor, giving me enough leverage to pinch his nose shut. His eyes went wide , the panic evident on his strained features.

It took only seconds for him slump against my chest and the color to drain from his physiognomy.

All the while, the auror stood in quiet disbelief. He too feared what I might do to him, regardless of the fact I stood unarmed and thoroughly worn out.

"Give me my wand." I growled.

"I…I.. can't do that." I had reduced the man to a stuttering mess.

"I just killed a Death Eater. Surely my allegiances do not lie with them."

The auror stepped back. My wand now lay in the middle of the corridor. I stepped forward and bent down to retrieve my most prized possession. Careful of my dislocated shoulder, I plucked the wand from the ground and stowed it away in my sleeve.

I flippantly gestured to the corpse stiff with rigor mortus. "Dispose of the body. I doubt his master cares much for him anyway."

At that, I shoved the impudent man to the side and dashed up the steps. Kingsley could very well take care of himself. He failed to keep me protected. Therefore, I could fail to do the same.

Halfway up the steps I lurched forward. I recognized that auror's voice. Several months back there was an initiation for new members. There was so much blood- too much blood.

I inhaled deeply and turned around. The auror in question now donned a silver mask, perfectly shaped to his angular jawline.

I closed my eyes slowly, resigned to the fact I had once again made a detrimental mistake.

He indicated towards Avery, "I highly doubt the Dark Lord will simply write off this man's death."

"You should have alerted me to your status." I answered gruffly, "It is as much your fault as it is mine."

"You should have alerted me to yours! How will the Dark Lord take to learning you aided a supposed auror?"

"It is paramount I retain my persona with the Order. As long as I do so, the ministry can't touch me and the public reamins unaware. The Dark Lord values me far more than that petty oaf you see lying on the ground before you."

"You're skating on thin ice Severus Snape. It's not wise to uphold this duplicity."

"The Dark Lord disagress with that. Now if you'll excuse me-"

The man had to audacity to step in front of me and block my exit. "No. I hear the whispers from the other Death Eaters. That you worhsip the ground Albus Dumbledore walks on, that you pick and choose the meetings you wish to attend, that you loved a certain Lilly Evans. I have dirt on you and I'm not letting you go until this is sorted out."

I titled my head to the side. This one had guts and a clear need to prove himself to the Dark Lord.

I smiled.

Those kind always perished first. In the Dark Lord's service, one learned to keep your head down and operate with stealth.

I twirled my wand in my hand effortlessly, "What do you want to know?"


End file.
